Miko of Maple
by Miko7913
Summary: Miko, a seemingly ordinary kid from Earth, soon finds out of an alternate world facing impending doom. With some new friends, this is his adventures through the Maple World!
1. It All Begins

The night was completely dark. Not even the crickets were chirping their usual song for they sensed the presence of a mysterious entity hovering in the night. His name was long lost, after being reborn so many times. The only thing the spirit could make out were two glowing red eyes in the dark.

A long dreadful silence...finally a raspy voice said, "Well? Has the procedure been followed through?"

The spirit paled more than normal and replied. "It has...Lord Egroth."

"Find him! There cannot be any mistakes this time..."as the voice slowly faded away. The entity rose. It was time, for peace to be overruled... by the dark wrath of his lord.

End of chapter one. Sorry if it was a bit dramatic or cheesy. But, hey, this is my first fanfic, gimme a break.


	2. Short Goodbye

BEEP BEEP BEEP! "Whazza?" Miko said grogglily, falling out of bed.

He yawned, and then scrambled to his feet and shut his alarm clock off. Today was a special moment for him- his 13th birthday. Miko smiled as he remembered something else. Today also happened to be the day of a full solar eclipse- something he'd always wanted to see. He also was allowed to go out on his own and start his journey now that his parents thought he was old enough.

Miko quickly got dressed, grabbed his pack, and was just about out the door when his parents stopped him.

"Slow down there, sport- you didn't even say good bye to old folks!" His dad said, with a smile. This reminded him of when he was young, always rushing to get somewhere.

"Hi Dad- Mom," He said, turning back to them.

His mom smiled, her face red, which meant she'd been crying again.

"I'm going to miss you, sweetie," She said, tearfully.

"Me too, both of you- well, I got to go, of else I'm gonna miss the eclipse!" He said, a little impatient, because he'd been waiting a long time for it.

Giving them a quick hug good-bye, he raced out the door. His mom called after him.

"Did you remember to pack extra underwear?"

He groaned, and not looking back, replied, "Ya, sure, whatever,"

"Don't you use that tone with me, young man," She said, her arms crossed.

"Sorry, love you, bye!" He said, a little worried she might come after him. She wasn't very good with good-byes, as he noticed when his sister had left a year before.

"Okay, love you too- come and visit often!" She said, seemingly satisfied with his answer.

"Sure," Miko said, not really listening as he rushed to a nearby hill, and sat down. After a while, the sky started to darken, and Miko grinned. The eclipse was starting.


	3. A New Friend and fight

In the middle of the eclipse, Miko frowned.

Something's wrong, He thought, feeling a little sick in his stomach.

He'd been watching the sky through his bionaclers, and instead of darkning, the sky flashed several colors of red and blue... and stopped. Then, Miko heard a high pitched scream break into the night air. He dashed to the direction of the noise. In a nearby clearing, he found a girl, looking around his age sitting on a big rock.

"Hey, where'd you come from?" Miko asked.

"Wow, where'd I come from? Great question! Look around you, anyone can come from any direction in this forest!" She said, roughly, making a hmph noise.

Mikos heart sank. This pink-haired girl was going to be like every other girl he had ever met- sarcastic at first, and downright nasty to the end.

"Well if your gonna be like that, maybe I should just go. I'm lost already, and late for dinner," Miko said harshly in return.

He turned to leave, but just before he was out of earshot, the girl said "Hey...hang on."

Miko turned, trying to keep his face unreadable. The girl was looking down at the ground with an almost embarrassed expression.

"I'm...sorta lost too. I was just walking towards Henesys..." She admitted, trailing off.

"Hene-what?" questioned Miko.

"Oh, I forgot...never mind. Anyway, I was walking home when this flash of light caught me and sent me here."

"You're kidding." said Miko, in disbelief.

"No, I'm not!" She said, evenly, starting to grow mad again.

Miko ignored that fact, and said, "Where are you from anyway?"

The girl seemed to hesitate and then sighed.

"Fine. I'm Amy, from the Maple World."


	4. Hidden Power

"The Maple World."

Miko stared. This girl, named Amy had just popped up in the middle of the woods out of nowhere, and now claimed she was from somewhere called the Maple World?

"How stupid do you think I am? No way!" He said, looking away so she didn't see his face flush with anger, and then he shook his head in doubt.

"I'm serious!" Amy exclaimed, hysterically, her face reddining.

"Really? Then tell me about this place...unless you're lying?" Miko said, a look of contempt.

Amy sighed and sat up. "Fine- the Maple World, known to my world's denizens as Maplestory, is a world parallel to yours. It's a dimension where our physical abilities are much better than yours."

Miko stayed rooted with a skeptical expression."If this place is in a whole 'nother dimension, then how come you're here?"

Ugh, he's so stubborn! She thought, with a huge exasperated sigh.

"There are times when your world and Maplestory meet." Amy explained, as calmly as she could muster. Then she continued.

"In fact, since our abilities are better than yours, usually, those maplers who do find their way here are actually some of your sport 'prodigies'. This place isn't one of them, but..."

"But...?" Miko pressured, interrupting her.

"But I think... that our worlds are linked by something, or someone..." She said, trailing off.

"If that's so..." He started, trying to gather his thoughts.

"Then how come your world doesn't ask us for help?" Miko asked, a little confused with all the info he was just given.

"Yeah, great way to start a conversation!"

Sarcasm again.

"Hey, I'm Amy from an alternate dimension known as Maplestory! What's your name? What do you think? If I wasn't talking to you now, would you have believed it?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

Miko just stared at the ground, and finally said, "Sorry, but I still don't believe it. All of this- Maplestory, alternate dimensions... what's next monsters?!" He laughed, partly because, well, seriously... monsters? No way!

"Well..." Amy said, looking away sheepishly.

"I had enough of this craziness- I'm going home. Goodbye," Miko said, as he began to walk away.

Amy watched silently, wondering what she was going to do now. I mean, she had nobody now, to help her get back home.

Just after he entered a new thicket, he heard Amy scream again, followed by a deep roar that sounded like something from a video game. He turned around and saw a huge stone giant clenching her in a large fist...

"Oh boy, what did I get myself into?" he mumbled, looking at it's humungous build.


	5. Revealation, the Truth

Miko jumped back as the stone giant reached toward him. After a while of running and jumping, the giant apparently decided he wasn't worth the trouble, and turned his attention back to Amy. Miko spun around and saw a rock that Amy had been toying with earlier. Without thinking, he grabbed it and felt immense energy coursing through him. He hurled the stone, and saw that it had become a fireball.

"Whoa..." He whispered, looking at his shaking hands, truly amazed.

The projectile hit the giant directly in the chest, and Miko saw through blurred eyes that the giant was slowly crumpling into dust. Amy pulled herself out of the dust and turned to Miko with an awestruck expression. Miko in turn stared at the remains of the giant.

" So... you weren't lying afterall," He finally said, breaking the uncomfortable silence of the night.

"No, but that's not the important thing," Amy whispered, completely aware of what she had just witnessed, but still in shock... and a little disbelief.

"That was a Stone Golem- one of the strongest monsters of Victoria, the island where my home is. It takes a mapler with incredibly high accuracy to even be able to hit one. How did you? You're just a regular human?"

Miko just shook his head slowly. The realization was setting in. He continued looking at the golems remains while Amy shined a light from her watch on them. She frowned, slightly.

"You're kidding! This data says this golem was over level 50... you're under level 10. That's at least a 40 Lv. difference!"

She gave him a look, that snapped him back to reality.

"If your peeps are so much more superior, then what level are you? Wait...hang on, what are levels anyway?" He asked, curious 'bout how everything worked.

Amy looked sheepish.

"I'm, well...I'm level 8, ok?" She snapped, blushing with embarrasment.

"My parents don't let me train much. As for levels, even you should know what they are. Power Levels are the classification of strength in the Maple World. They range from 1 to 200. Anyone with a higher level than 200 is considered a Maple Master. Most humans are only level 20, tops."

"How could your watch tell what level we were?" Miko wondered, aloud.

"This isn't a watch. It's a Maple Linker. That sounds kinda stuffy though, so most people just call them M-links. Here, I have an extra- you can have it."

"Hmm..." Miko thought as he put on his link.

"This is a complicated world..."

Amy shrugged. "You'll get used to it, over time."

"Anyway, while you're here, I might as well explain classes. There are 5 different jobs you can have in the Maple World- warriors, who are slow, but powerful. Bowmen, Thieves, and Magicians, who I guess you can tell what they do- and Pirates, a brutal sort who attack very rapidly."

"Thanks, but...why are you telling me all this?" Miko asked.

Amy smirked.

"Haven't you looked around since we started talking? We're in Maplestory, now."

Miko spun around and saw that she was right. His surroundings had definitely changed.

"Wow..." He whispered, taking it all in.

"It's amazing!" Miko finished, truly astounded at the sights around him.

He looked back at Amy, who fixed him with a stare.

"Possibly your only chance for getting back home...is to travel with me to save the Mapleworld."


End file.
